


鬼父

by bottleofmilk



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottleofmilk/pseuds/bottleofmilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>亂倫、雜魚強制未遂</p>
    </blockquote>





	鬼父

**Author's Note:**

> 亂倫、雜魚強制未遂

人人都以為李的日子結束在1990的那聲爆炸，連李在當下也這麼認定，他毫不猶豫的飛撲到敵人身上，最後一個念頭是他的妻子蜜雪兒和親愛的寶貝伊格西。

當李再次從混沌中恢復意識是他發現自己正看著一個小男孩的背影，熟悉的女性哭喊拉走他的注意力，他的妻子蜜雪兒正拍掉上司的手，哭著說要丈夫回來。

可是他回來了啊？李開口嘗試平緩氣氛，卻無人注意。

李這才了解到自己確實已經死去。

***

蜜雪兒是個溫柔順從的好女人，那種會將家庭打理井井有條、等著丈夫歸來的好妻子。但這種柔順性格在李死後成為擔起家庭責任的阻礙，失去主心骨的蜜雪兒嘗試在人群中尋覓下一個依靠卻只讓事情越來越糟糕。在男人與孩子之間，蜜雪兒一次又一次的選擇了男人，不是說她不愛伊格西，而是她總覺得這個破碎的家庭有了得以倚靠的男人，才能過上好日子。

已經是幽靈的李只能看著，卻什麼也作不了。

最初李感到內疚難受，在蜜雪兒因為錯誤選擇而心碎時去撫摸著那柔細的髮，他的妻，他的愛，多希望她能感受到自己的碰觸並從中得取安慰。而妻子毫無察覺只是持續哭泣，有時關在房裡好幾天不出來，有時會抱著幼子泣訴對亡夫的思念，他給我的感覺就像你爸爸那樣有男子氣概噢該死的李你為什麼要拋下我們你怎麼可以。

偶爾蜜雪兒會因為孩子的愛語擦乾眼淚決定要振作，親親小伊格西額頭宣告，是的寶貝我們一起努力親愛的就我們兩個也可以很好。然總會在不久又陷入另一個像李一樣有男子氣概的胸膛，甜蜜地忘記了當初的誓言，與小伊格西。

李嘗試引起妻子的注意，憤怒地大罵，苦苦哀求，抱著睡著的蜜雪兒細細訴說，鼓勵她獨立站起。然而總是徒勞無功，鬼魂什麼事都做不了，即使一兩次讓物件掉落，讓無人的廚房發出聲響，他的妻視若無睹，像個斬釘截鐵的麻瓜。反而是嚇到了處於充滿幻想年紀的小伊格西，受驚嚇而發燒，口裡喊著媽咪媽咪媽咪。媽咪跟新男友出門買藥順便約會無法回應，於是小伊格西最後抽著鼻子低喚，爹地。

他跪在小伊格西的床邊，啜泣。

自此之後，李徹底放棄能讓妻振作這個自欺欺人的念頭，他終於正視了這個事實，有著柔順金髮與甜美微笑的摯愛早隨著他的身軀一同下葬，剩下的不過是一個破碎的女人，嘗試修補著那有缺口且永遠不可能回復如初的圓。

他存在於此處的意義到底是什麼？誰也無法回答李這個問題，即使是他自己。

李渾渾噩噩地飄蕩著，男人在自己家中來來去去他卻不復當初激動，鮮明的情緒逐漸流失，思考也開始模糊，分不清是幾個日夜，分不清又出現哪些新面孔，自己彷彿與客廳牆上新式時鐘上秒針行走的節拍慢慢地融合，滴、答、滴、答、滴……直到那聲哭喊彷彿錐子似地刺進耳膜讓他清醒過來。

李從疑惑轉為暴怒的時間不到一秒，只因為那個醉醺醺的畜生壓在他的小伊格西身上，喘噓噓地說著著甜心寶貝勾人的小雜種跟你媽咪一樣淫蕩我知道我就是知道，毛茸茸的手掌還不停地把男孩褲子往下扯。

他的寶貝，他的小伊格西，哭泣尖叫著媽咪媽咪媽咪，爹地。

憤怒燃燒著李讓他耳鳴，怎麼可以他怎麼可以 **他—怎——麼——敢————**

先是輕輕地喀聲，接著砰磅巨響，最後世界便安靜了。

吊燈的廉價假水晶穿透身體，如同裝飾般地在男人的襯衫正中央露出來，酒精隨著血液汨汨流出，在地毯上蜿蜒。

小伊格西的臉蛋還掛著淚，好半天才對著虛空楞楞說，「…爹地？」

室內寂靜無聲。

而李終於發現自己存在此處的意義了。

***

伊格西其實並沒有很想接下那杯酒，就如同他沒有很想赴這個約。但操，當高年級的學長問你要不要參加他們在廢棄公寓的萬聖節派對，對於剛加入體操隊的菜鳥來說，除了高燒嘔吐下不了床外，還真的沒有什麼理由可以拒絕。這是一個社交圈的邀請，而伊格西如果不想體驗各種洗禮的話，最好他馬的歡欣鼓舞地接受。

剛開始還算可以，伊格西有看見除了自己之外幾個同年紀的新生，他們在轟隆作響的派對音樂中看見彼此有些不自在的臉，像草食動物般慢慢靠近群聚，有一搭沒一搭的交談，在一段談話落下後的尷尬空白中喝一口手中紅色塑膠杯內的廉價啤酒，裝作老成地評論著那些女孩們的資質。

然後一群人擠了過來，有認識的也有陌生的，大笑與談話同時間此起彼落，嘿誰是那個史帝芬老頭讚不絕口有潛力的傢伙？操那個妞兒超讚的今晚一定要搞定她，噢是這個小不點？他馬的音樂誰帶的簡直爛透了，啤酒根本淡得出鳥來你喝喝看這個，邀請他來的那個學長搭著伊格西肩膀，笑嘻嘻地塞了個紅色塑膠杯過來，昏暗的燈光讓他看不清杯內到底裝的是什麼，只能聞出裡面的酒精濃度絕對他馬的比廉價啤酒高。

伊格西不是很想把這東西吞進自己肚子裡，但就同這個派對邀約一樣，在那些大男孩的包圍起鬨下，情況不容他拒絕，於是伊格西屏息大口大口吞下，在喝乾最後一滴後伸手抹去嘴角溢出的殘餘，塑膠杯掉落在地而周圍的人大聲喝采。

這聲音大到讓伊格西覺得有些暈眩，派對音樂和雷射光線在他周圍振動放大搖晃，伊格西想著他馬的自己需要坐下來，他其實不太確定自己是不是說出來了，有個聲音說來吧小傢伙到那邊沙發去休息一下會好些。

伊格西跌跌撞撞地走向角落的沙發，他覺得頭暈目眩而四肢發軟好像不屬於自己，一開始他以為是瞬間酒精濃度攝取太高的緣故，但是身體發熱的情況越來越古怪，有人嘗試叫喚著他的名字，伊格西想開口回應然而發出的卻是口齒不清的喘息。

這他馬的不對勁。

**熱。** 有人摸上他的臉。 **暈。** 有人伸手探進他的T恤。 **無力。** 有東西撬開他的嘴。 **恐慌。** 他推不開壓上來的胸膛。 **涼意。** 他的褲子被脫下。 **抗拒。** 踢出去的腳被抓住。 **羞恥。** 陰莖被粗魯的搓揉而變硬。 **顫慄。** 冰涼黏稠的液體倒在腿間。 **快感。** 打在臀部上的巴掌。 **未知。** 入侵身體的手指帶來的感覺。 **難受。** 無法排解的空虛與燥熱。 **欲望。** 需要更多更多更多更多更多。

_噢老天這個藥真夠勁看哪這淫蕩的模樣他吸著我手指不放呢哎唷這個小騷貨哭了多可愛操我好硬快點誰先來等等還沒好呢別猴急想痛死啊先用他的嘴對寶貝啊張開嘴伸出舌頭好好的吸誰他馬的碰我操那是什麼噢我的天耶穌基督啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊—————_

那些擠在伊格西腦袋中嘈雜的各種聲音伴隨著大量尖叫最終消失，所有的一切都不見了，徒留燥熱與說不出的難耐。伊格西不知道自己渴望著什麼，他嘗試磨蹭著沙發對情況一點幫助也沒有，無論如何扭動著身軀都得不到任何舒緩，這比生病高燒還要讓人不適，於是他哭了，像個幼兒那般哭泣，媽咪媽咪媽咪，幫我，伊奇不舒服，爹地。

接下來的一切彷彿在夢中，記憶中似曾相似的菸草味環繞著，冰涼的碰觸從臉頰，頸部，胸腹接著下滑，硬到發痛的地方被握住，溫柔而堅定的撫弄，伊格西覺得快要到了，快要了，但緊繃解放後只舒緩一些，隨之而來的是更多的空虛，熱，不夠，還要，伊奇還要。

他被冷冽氣息包圍，帶著寒氣而粗糙的手掌撫摸肌膚，一路來到臀部，有東西慢慢進入，它在裡頭的探索讓伊格西發出嗚咽，又多一根，他不安地扭動。低沉的男聲安撫，寶貝伊格西沒事，噓噓噓乖，溫柔地就像很久很久以前曾經擁有過的。

於是伊格西感到無比委屈，伊奇要，嗚，要嘛。聲音笑了，是他喜歡的那種，讓人覺得備受寵愛。好的寶貝，帶有涼意的親吻落在額頭，忍耐一下喔。原本難耐勾人的入侵離開，還來不及體會空虛下一秒就被巨大貫穿，伊格西尖叫著不不不不不，哭喊掙扎踢著腿想逃離，出去出去出去不要。

但那入侵的異物異常固執沒有離開，他臉頰上的眼淚被輕輕拭去，伊格西最勇敢了對不對？我的伊奇最勇敢了。很久很久以前曾經有人這樣說過，那是非常美好的記憶，所以伊格西抽著鼻子跟著重複，伊奇最勇敢了。

然後令人不愉快的漲痛感隨著沒有停下的動作慢慢帶出奇異感，搔麻的，歡喜的，讓咬著唇忍耐的哭泣不知不覺轉變成歡愉的哼哼，身體開始迎合著節奏，追逐著快感。耳邊有令人懷念的稱讚與鼓勵，伊奇好棒，為你感到驕傲。

在高潮之際伊格西被緊緊抱住。爹地愛你。那聲音輕歎。

而伊格西感受到前所未有的安心與滿足。  


 

——兩個小時以前——

萬聖夜是死者重返活人世界的時刻。

李掐斷對方的脖子與慘叫。

伊奇，別哭，爹地幫你。

 


End file.
